Paint Splat's iPod Pairings!
by Paint Splat
Summary: Every day I will pick a random song from my iPod, and write a oneshot/drabble based on it! Het, Slash and Femslash inside. Ratings range from K-T. No smut. Requests are open! Chapter Twelve: Astoria/Rose.
1. I: Dam Dadi Doo- GinnyLuna

_**My brain only seems able to spew out drabbles or freeverse, so I'm gonna try doing something genuinely long. If it fails, then it's my brain's fault for not being able to comprehend anything longer than 300 words XD**_

_**So, I came up with a supermegafoxyawesomehot idea, called (would you believe it) Paint Splat's iPod Pairings! Basically, I put on the first song on my iPod, and have to write a drabble/oneshot based on that! Requests for pairings and songs are welcome, via PM or review :)**_

_**So here we go, first song is … Dam Dadi Do, by Nightcore!**_

_**This should be eventful …**_

_**And first pairing is Ginny/Luna, yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo**_

"_You never tell me what is wrong  
'Cause now it's time to be alone  
Let me love you every day  
So long as you let the dummies play_"

And even now, as she watched Ginny's red hair hanging loose and free across her bare back, Luna still wished she was hers, would say she was hers and would get to love her every day.

Telling her all her troubles, just like she used too …

"_Luna, help me up, will you?"_

_The blonde turned around with a flash of blonde, to see Ginny Weasley lying on the ground smirking sadly, the words 'blood traitor' written across her forehead in green paint._

"_Of course. Ginny, I'm pretty sure nargles didn't attack you, and the green ink proves I'm right. Tell me, which Slytherin did this to you? Maybe his head is infested with wrackspurts, though I highly doubt it." she said as she pulled Ginny up by her hand, feeling a tingling sensation in her core._

"_I couldn't see their face." said Ginny gruffly, dusting off her uniform and staring into Luna's eyes. The tingling continued._

"_Oh well. Better luck next time." Luna felt like now she should walk away, but she couldn't._

"_Thank you Luna. I'll go wash this off now." she moved hastily away, but Luna followed, grabbing her wrist, causing a yelp of pain from Ginny. Luna frowned. She hadn't grabbed __**that**__ hard._

"_Are you sure you're all right, Ginny. You don't need any … help, do you?" asked Luna uncertainly._

"_I'm fine." Ginny said, stalking off, but not before flashing a glance behind her and giving Luna a timid smile. The Ravenclaw grinned back. That girl had the stubbornness of a mule._

_Lucky Luna was persistent, then._

Now Ginny told Hermione, her future in-law (the words tasted sour in her mouth), all her troubles and never told Luna anything.

Maybe she could catch Ginny on her own, just before they said goodbye forever, like they used too, and share a moment of peace …

"_You're very determined." Ginny observed, calmly staring out at the lake, as the Giant Squid caused ripples, breaks, in the water._

"_You let me." was Luna's simple response, as she held Ginny's hand and hoped the Gryffindor would never let go, ever._

"_True. But I suppose it's only a matter of time …" Ginny trailed off._

"_What is it?" Luna asked, concern laced in her voice._

"_Until we're not alone." Ginny said sadly._

_Luna squeezed her hand. "You'll never be alone." she confirmed, ignoring the tingling feeling as Ginny squeezed back, or the blush that threatened to take over her face. "And I'm a Ravenclaw, and we know things, so I have to be right."_

"_Thanks, Luna." Ginny, said, resting her head on her friends shoulder, not noticing the fluttering of Luna's heart._

"_Because Harry will come around soon, I know he will." Ginny completed surely. Luna's heart slowly sank, unnoticed by the redhead, but unfortunately noticed by the blonde._

And Harry had come around, Luna thought miserably, as she watched Ginny walk up the aisle towards him.

_Mrs Potter_. It sounded so … So …

So Ginny, and so perfect it hurt.

But, she supposed, Ginny was perfect, in every way.

_She hadn't meant to, she told herself, as she rushed home in the rain, away from the witch she'd just kissed._

_She had just kissed Ginny Weasley, after over five years spent realising her feelings, she had kissed and confessed her love to Ginny Weasley._

_And that love had been ripped apart while the Quidditch player laughed and smiled that adorable smile._

"_Luna … I have to marry Harry. Don't you see? The prince has to marry the princess, otherwise the story won't be right." _

_She made it sound so childish, as if her love was a game, and Ginny was winning, coming up on top with all the hearts, while Luna floundered around, losing pitifully._

"_The princess can't be with the fairy godmother." Ginny continued, even though Luna's heart was breaking, breaking, breaking …_

Let Ginny have her fairytale ending. There was still time for her to dream, until the day she died.

And them, as puppets would play their game a million times over.

_**Whew! What d'ya think about that? I have the next chapter drafted out, but any requests will come straight after that.**_

_**R&R!**_


	2. II: I'm In Love- DominiquePansy

_**So, here's chapter two! I hope you're enjoying this story :) **_

_**Next chapter will be when the requests start, but for now we have the song …**_

_**I'm In Love (With A Killer) by Jeffree Star :D**_

_**And … I think I'll do some Dominique/Pansy freeverse!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo D:**_

"_A little danger's never stopped me before,  
Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for  
Everything you do causes me pain,  
Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame_"

It was like

**LIVING**

in a mes*meri*zin*g _n_i_g_h_t\m_a_r_e

filled with all her .d.r.e.a.m.s. compLETE

in

1one1

pErSoN:

-**Pansy**-

Parkinson

the **devil's** daughter with a

/k/i/l/l\i\n\g\ _**kiss**_

***Dominique*** had never actually

run from **danger**

(she _was_ a Gryffin…dor)

but –**Pansy**- and this _l-o_v-e _

affair was a !whole!

?different?

type of

**danger**.

_Every _

s-i-n-g-l-e

MoVe causing

***Dominique***

pain

that felt

s

o

gOOd

Because

even though

***Dominique***

was (a)

_shining_

*s*t*a*r*

**she**

knew that

-**Pansy**-

was

THE REAL

**flame**

and

**fire**

definitely burnt

_**So, how's that? R&R!**_


	3. III: Because We Can- SeverusMinerva

_**So, here's chapter three, and I'm glad you're enjoying this, seriously! ;D**_

_**Today's pairing is Severus/Minerva for LM Ryder, and she picked the song 'Because We Can' by Bon Jovi.**_

_**So, let's see what we can do with this, hey?**_

_**This is set during OotP :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo :(**_

"_I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean  
I am a rock not another grain of sand  
I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder  
I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand  
Because we can_"

She always knew that Dumbledore trusted him, and that made it okay for her to trust him, yet some part of her told her to go against her better judgement and, well … judge.

It was simply a coincidence that they were together, alone, in the kitchen, with no escape …

"Are you ignoring me, Minerva?" he asks simply.

"Just thinking, Severus." she replies, still half-lost in thought. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asks, and she blinks behind her glasses. Is Severus Snape actually trying to engage in a conversation?

"In case you haven't noticed, we're on the brink of war." she snaps back, losing her patience with the Slytherin. if only he'd actually let her think about him instead of trying to talk to her and being completely out of character.

"Oh, I've noticed." he says, completely full of sadness that Minerva stops, and looks at him.

"Oh, Severus." she says, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs her off.

"I don't need sympathy, Minerva." he snarls angrily.

"Need is different from want." she said, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder again. This time, he let it rest.

"I don't want there to be a war." he said plainly. "I'm no soldier."

"But you're going to fight." it was a statement, not a question. "Why?"

"Because I can," he said, looking her in the eye. "And because it's worth it."

_**Well, here you are! I hope you all enjoyed this, and keep the requests coming :D**_

_**Oh, and if the pairing you are going to request has already been done, then you CAN request it again. I don't mind doing pairings again :)**_

_**The next two chapters will be pre-made requests, so R&R and see you tomorrow!**_


	4. IV: If I Didn't Know Better- RemusLily

_**So, here's chapter four, and it's …**_

_**Remus/Lily for Break This Spell666!**_

_**And she picked the song 'If I Didn't Know Better' by The Civil Wars (love that song anyway XD), so here we go :)**_

_**And daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, the last chapter got me shipping Sev/Minerva :-D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo**_

"_Why do I keep drinking?  
Wasting my time on you  
If I didn't know better  
Dammit, I do_"

The pretty flower was always James's, even from the beginning. He could see it in their eyes. So, he swore to never fall for her, ever. Besides, even if he fell for her, she'd never fall for a monster like him.

(He never considered that maybe she might fall for him, because it was so unlikely.)

**~X~**

He was wasting his time tutoring her in Charms. Hoping to get closer to the girl that was James's.

Wasting his time drinking in the poison, knowing that his death was coming but keeping the bittersweet reality far, far away from him, because everyone knows that fantasies are much better.

And he should know better.

(His secret? He knew better. He just chose to act against his judgement.)

_**So, here's the Remus/Lily. If this seems, I dunno, a bit … forced … in any way, that's kinda because I'm on a time budget here.**_

_**Anyway, keep your reviews and requests coming!**_


	5. V: She Said- HermioneLuna

_**Well, here's the next chapter :)**_

_**This chapter is for Jakarie, and she picked Hermione/Luna and the song She Said by Cold.**_

_**So, here we go!**_

_**Oh, and thank you to all my readers and reviewers :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"_I'll be here alone,  
Bury everything around me  
Her destinations unknown  
I can't believe how she drowns me  
Well I won't deny, it's all the little things she said_"

After the war, they said they'd travel around a bit, see what the future could hold.

They said they'd wait for each other. She said she'd wait for _her_.

Hermione had realised kissing Ron had been a mistake shortly after, and they'd sorted out their differences. Now Hermione was sat in her dark, melancholy apartment alone, waiting for a girl who'd disappeared into thin air, because she made a promise and Hermione Granger never broke a promise, even if said promise broke her heart.

The girl seemed to fill her thoughts, drowning out every other thing in her brain, making her only focus on her hair and her eyes and her face …

And all the things Luna had ever said to Hermione, forever etched into her mind.

And Luna had said some very memorable things.

_I love you_.

She was pronounced KIA by the Ministry Of Magic that August, and Hermione cried because that was Luna's least favourite month, because of all the time she spent away from her friends and Hogwarts.

_I'll miss you_.

They had to bury an empty coffin, which Hermione supposed was small comfort. She'd never have been able to bear seeing Luna's small body lowered into the ground, a peaceful smile on the dead girl's face, as all around her cried, even McGonagall.

_I will wait for you_.

When everyone had left and only Hermione remained, she conjured up two flowers, one red and one black, and laid them on the empty grave. One to symbolize love, and one to represent tragedy.

Love's tragedies.

A tragic love.

It was amazing how often the two went together.

_**Don't be ashamed to cry. I cried D:**_

_**Oh, and if it wasn't that clear, the italics at the end represented flashbacks of what Luna had said, before she left.**_

_**R&R, lovelies :)**_


	6. VI: I Will Wait- VoldemortBellatrix

_**Okay, so xTheCrazyDancingPersonx requested Bellamort and the song I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons. Since I don't ship Bellamort, I'm sorry if these seems really, really crap XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo D:**_

_**(Oh, and I'm literally crying now because My Chemical Romance have split up D: DYING INSIDE)**_

"_But I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
I'll kneel down  
Know my ground"_

He never thought he'd see the day where one of his most faithful servants refused him.

It did not bother him too much- he was Lord Voldemort, and Lord Voldemort did not love. He had no heart.

Yet it seemed Bellatrix did, or had least had some dignity to remain faithful to her husband. Rodolphus was a powerful Death Eater, one of the best duellers- matched only by his wife and the Dark Lord himself- and to get on the wrong side of him would lose him one, most probably two, followers he couldn't afford to waste.

So he would bide his time.

Rodolphus Lestrange wouldn't live forever, while he would.

(He never had any thoughts on whether Bellatrix Lestrange would live forever. Of course she would.)

_**Well, here's today's drabble. i hope it was angsty enough to satisfy you XD And it matches my mood completely- I'M SO PISSED DX**_

_**MY CHEM, Y U BREAK UP?!**_


	7. VII: One Way Or Another- RonLavender

_**Okay, so yesterday a guest reviewer named 'mee' requested I do the song 'One Way Or Another' by One Direction. I admit I was sceptical about this, mainly because of the song choice (I hate 1D XD) and because of the fact it was a guest reviewer, but then I saw the lyrics … And felt even more doubt. They're terrible. I had nothing to work with. But I got the general theme of the song so I'm going to do it anyway.**_

_**Anyway, so here's some Ron/Lavender for you. I really hope I don't fuck this up.**_

_**This is set during HBP :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo.**_

It didn't matter that Hermione Granger was always there. Lavender would get Ron. She would get the knight.

Hermione had Viktor Krum dangling on a string; why would she want Ron as well? Let Lavender have her fun. Besides, with the war coming, the fun wouldn't last long. So she might as well grasp it while she could. And get Ron.

**~X~**

She had Ron. And she was going to keep him for as long as possible.

It didn't matter that Hermione Granger was never there.

_**Okay, so that's today. This seemed off, mainly because I was supposed to be writing to a One Direction song, but instead was listening to Skillet XD**_

_**Oh, and here comes a moan:**_

_**I can't walk :(**_

_**On Friday we did a mini-Olympics in sports class (P.E., whatever you wanna call it) and I ran in almost everything, and for my warm-up. I built up too much lactic acid in my legs and it really hurts :(**_


	8. VIII: Na Na Na- RodolphusBellatrix

_**Okay, so I've been on holiday these past ten days, so that means I owe you all ten chapters o.O**_

_**Might as well start off. Today's song is 'Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na)' by My Chemical Romance, and at first I was stumped until I found these here lyrics listed below, and thought of Rodolphus/Bellatrix.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo DX**_

"_Love, give me love, give me love_

_I don't need it but I'll take what I want_

_From your heart and I'll keep it in a bag_

_In a box, put an X on the floor_

_Give me more, give me more, give me more_"

At first the marriage to Rodolphus had seemed like hell. She was trapped in the confinements of a pureblood housewife, albeit a Death eater pureblood housewife, but still her freedom was restricted.

At least, in front of her parents it was.

Behind closed doors, away from prying pureblood eyes, she was free, wild and untamed- Rodolphus never tried to control her, which, she supposed, was what intrigued her about him.

"Why don't you ever try to tame me? It would be your greatest accomplishment yet." she said to him one day. He simply stared at her.

"What would be the fun in that? It's much more fun to leave you free."

She was left confused as he walked away.

"Don't you want a challenge?" she called after him. Bellatrix was determined to win. She would get what she wanted.

"We're in a challenge already. You're upset and confused about why I'm not trying to control you. You want to fight." he said, walking back towards her, dangerously close.

"But what you don't realise is that you're already in my control." he whispered, close to her ear, his hand on her back. She felt the breath hitch in her throat, and he laughed as walked away.

She turned away, smiling.

_**Okay, I tried to mix fluff with angst, not sure how it turned out. Any chance of a review?**_


	9. IX: Don't Believe- MillicentLily Luna

_**New chapter :D:D:D**_

_**Pairing: Millicent/Lily Luna**_

_**Song: Don't Believe- Seether**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo D:**_

"_When stink fades into smell  
The liquor has washed you away  
When face cracks into smile  
You've taken all you can take_"

It wasn't until Lily opened the blinds of their tiny apartment in Muggle London that she truly saw the damage her lover had caused, influenced by alcohol.

"Oh, Mil." she whispered to herself, as she took in the ripped and burnt curtains, the turned over table and the broken glass.

There, lying in their bed was Millicent, a frown on her sleeping face and her hair spread around the pillow like a halo.

"What have you done, Millicent?" she asked the air. Sighing, she got ready to clean up their tiny home, because even though Millicent was drunk every other night, and Lily could do nothing about it but watch and stay silent, praying her lover's hands wouldn't find her body, she stayed on, mainly because she had nothing else to do with her life but clear up after Millicent and trail after her like a dejected puppy, looking for love in return for everything.


	10. X: Freeze Dry Seal- GinnyLuna II

_**Seriously. Punish me right now. I'm a horrible person for abandoning this story which is supposed to have daily updates.**_

_**Let's switch to maybe weekly updates?**_

_**Anyway, like last month Jakarie requested some more Ginny/Luna with the song Freeze Dry Seal by Stone Sour.**_

_**So, without further ado, the long-anticipated tenth chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't remind me.**_

'_I have delusions so I'm constantly shouting  
I have compulsions so I'm constantly counting  
And I don't believe it, there goes my world again  
And I don't understand a word I say_'

The war had done something to her mind. No one knew what it was or when it happened. Maybe it was to do with what had happened at Malfoy Manor, the things Luna never spoke of- and now couldn't because she didn't remember the details.

All she knew was pain, and then a bright flash of red hair.

And then pain.


	11. XI: Sparks- ChoTonks

_**Look at me, updating during school XD**_

_**This update thing's song is Sparks by t.A.T.u! And my pairing is Cho/Tonks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HariPo :(**_

'_Delicate endless flow  
Running down my electric wire  
Sunshine and midnight glow  
Lighting discharge and eternal fire  
Sparks are flying in my head_'

Their duels are usually fierce, but this is different. It's more of a battle of who can show-off the most, using fire and electricity, becoming one with their wands.

And besides, the end is amazing, because somehow Tonks always ends up pinning Cho to the ground, sparks flying from their wands and lips as they kiss.


	12. XII: Shiver- AstoriaRose

_**I realise I haven't been updating as frequently as I would like to. I've decided that my inspiration is sadly lacking for this so what I propose is this: I will end this fic once I reach twenty reviews, or fifteen chapters depending on which comes first. I will still take requests but only if I feel really inspired for it.**_

_**So, on with the show! This pairing is Astoria/Rose and I thought I'd do some freeverse since I'm probably out of practice. The song is Shiver by Coldplay.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

"_So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me,  
'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_"

Don't marry

**scorpion**

SCORPIUS

*Rose*

my darling

Marry me

I love you

**THIS**

MUCH

but you never

_notice me_

Do YoU

?

I know that he loves

Y

O

U

but really I love you more

And I know he's my son

_but really_

_*Rose* Weasley_

_a Malfoy _

boy

You should know better

Than

THAT

_**young lady**_

After all

you need

THE BEST

of

_the best_

…

you need

A

**Greengrass girl**


End file.
